


enemy of my enemy

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix doesn't share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enemy of my enemy

"I’m gonna fucking kill him."

Kimball rolls her eyes, refuses to look up from the rifle she’s reassembling. “Give it a rest, Felix.”

"Locus is  _my_  enemy, not Washington’s.”

"Ever heard of the phrase, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"I don’t share enemies, Kimball!"

She sighs, puts the pieces of her rifle down on her bed beside her and watches Felix pace backwards and forwards in her room, alternating between resting his hands on his hips and crossing them over his chest. He glares at the ground, his eyebrows creased together. She can see his tongue between his teeth; can see him playing with the silver bar in it.

"You’re such a child, Felix," she mutters.

"I am not! Wash is stealing my enemy!"

"Think about it this way: someone else hates Locus just as much as you and is looking to kill him as well. So, he’s twice as likely to get killed."

Felix stops, turns to her and pouts. It draw attention to the snakebites in his lower lips. He looks like a petulant child. “But  _I_  wanted to kill him.”

"Oh, for the love of God!"

**Author's Note:**

> requested by kalmoony on tumblr


End file.
